Bellatrix Meets Bella
by NyxBorn
Summary: Bellatrix meets Bella, Edward, and Jacob. Twilight bashing.


With a loud Apparition, someone appears in front of me, and falls on her face. Which shouldn't of happened. I laugh. She looks so pathetic. I finger my wand. To kill her or not? Crucio, of course. But I needed to find out how she came into Malfoy Manor. Stupid Lucius Malfoy, marrying my baby Cissy. Must remember to Crucio him later. I pout at the thought of no immediate Crucio. Later. Must remember later.

I kick with my pointy shoe. Must remember to thank Cissy for them. Extra pain. The girl moans.

"Who are you?" I demand. "Why are you here?"

The girl scramble up. "B-Be-Bella. Bella Swan. Where's Edward? Where's Jacob? Who are you? Where am I?"

Pathetic. I want to kill her so badly. Must look sane. Must look sane. She's obviously a Mudblood. I can't hold on much longer. "_Crucio_!" I howl.

"Make it stop! Edward, save me! Edward! Jacob! Jacob, save me!" She cries. I feel my lip curl in distaste. This was exactly the same prejudice I got when I joined the Death Eaters. Malfoy actually offered to 'Help me torture the Mudbloods.' I got him, then. Good. For that Malfoy, I will torture you again.

I sigh, and take it off her. I can't torture her that much. Like I had the Longbottoms. Their screams of pain and writhing limbs. Merlin, that sounded dirty. Sorry, Cissy. Scourgify for me again? I cross my arms at the Mudblood who is looking around her.

"What are you doing, Mudblood?"

The girl tosses her hair. "Looking for my Edward and my Jacob, even though Edward is the love of my life, no one can have Jacob, because he's mine. They'll show up and kill you, and fight because of their undying love for me and my mahogany hair and chocolate eyes and my beautifulness , until Edward and I marry and Jacob imprints on my baby Renesmee, and we live happily ever after."

I try to think what she just said, deciphering her odd sentence. It gives me a headache. I don't like headaches. She isn't pretty. She's more hideous then Mudblood Granger. I didn't think that was possible. And her eyes are the color of dried shit, not chocolate. Her hair is the same. And- Wait!

I laugh, high and insane. "You think Mudbloods can kill me? Can even get me? You with your Mudblood everything, and Mudbloodiness? _Crucio_!"

She screams with pain, and I pull her hair. What, Cissy? I can't hurt her more? I reach for my knife, but then remember I used it to kill Nobby or Slobby and the Blood Traitor and goblin and dirty half-blood. I can throw a knife across a room, and kill a Dissaperating house-elf while he's Dissaperating. Stupid house-elf.

"Wittle baby Bella!" I mock, then realize that's my pet name. "You stole my pet name! _Avada Kedavra_!" Damn! I wanted to torture her more.

Another thing comes. Bulging muscles, reddish skin, dark hair, shirtless. How in Merlin's name is he not freezing? Where's his wand? He has to have a Heating Charm on him! But I don't see one. I point my wand at him lazily.

"Who are you, Mudblood?" I close my eyes half-way. Sigh.

He sticks out his chest. "Jacob of the Quileute tribe of Washington. La Push."

I try to think over his sentence, like I did with the other Mudblood. Jacob. Quileute? What in the name of Merlin's arse is that? Washington? Wait, he looks Native American and with his accent must be American. Which means they are American, from Washington. He never told me his last name! But he's a Mudblood, so...

"_Crucio_!" I scream. His body jerks, crunches, and flies. It jumps and hops on his back. Rocks scrape his back and chest. As I take it off, he transforms. Into a wolf. A huge brownish reddish wolf. He's an Animagus? Impossible! I think. He would say he was a wizard, then! And the American school (Salem Witches Academy) is girls-only! He must of been home-schooled.

But I need to know..."What are you? Are you a wizard? By wizard I mean fully certified. Seventeen! Who taught you? Salem is girls-only, boy!" I cackle. Yes, I'm mad. I know that.

In mid-spring he morphs back. "Huh? I'm a werewolf. Wizards are real?"

"Stupid boy! You aren't a werewolf! They transform only at the full moon and have no control! And you can't be a Animagus, because you don't know about wizards and witches! Who are you, Mudblood!" I scream with frustration. "Fancy a little- _Crucio_!"

He screams and writhes in pain, the melody very soothing to me. "What are you?" He yells.

I roll my eyes. "I'm a witch! A Death Eater! A Black! The Dark Lord's Most Faithful! His right-hand woman!"

He sits up painfully. "I'm Jacob Black! Does that mean we're related?"

As if I, Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange would be related to a Mudblood! How does he become an Animagus without knowing about-Wait! He called himself a Black! As if he could be one! My fury boils up in me. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

As he slumps to the ground besides the most annoying Mudblood I've ever meet , another thing comes. "All right!" I yell. "What is up with all this Apperating!"

The thing has yellow eyes. And reddish hair. Like half-dried blood. Mudblood blood. Calm down, Bella. There will be plenty of Mudblood blood later.

"Bella!" He yells looking at the annoying Mudblood's body. Thank Merlin I didn't think he was talking about me. For him. Otherwise he would get a lot of Crucio's. Painful ones. No Mudblood can use my pet name.

He looks at me with hatred. "You killed my Bella! Noooooooooooo! Now I'm going to go into the sun and kill myself after I kill you!"

Sun? Since when is sun bad for part-human filth? Before I finish thinking that, he disappears. Trying to keep my sanity for torturing, I put up my Occlumency barriers. They make me feel more sane. I can keep the anger of -er,_ someone_ leaving (And the Dark Lord nearly defeated and the Azkaban stay, but without reliving it. Which takes up torture time. A lot of it.

His eyes turn black. Is he a Metamorphmagus like the stupid pathetic Auror with the freaky pink hair? He's very ugly. If he's a Metamorphmagus, then why doesn't he morph into something less ugly? Like the fact that _her_ daughter the stupid pathetic Auror with the freaky pink hair changes herself so she doesn't look like her mother who looked like me. I've seen her true form. I think. Suddenly he's gone. I squint, looking for him. No, wait. Not gone. Just blurred. Not a Disillusion Charm- just fast. Must be some spell he made up. I shrug. Nothing a good little Crucio wouldn't touch. And hurt. I cackle. I enjoy cackling. Cackling is fun. I notice the blur runs in a circle around me. So if I aim for ahead of him, I should hit him. And he's on the opposite side, so I should aim opposite him. I should aim for the blur, because then he'll be there and gone. It makes sense. I aim for a pretty tree. I see the blur there. And it's the opposite.

"_Crucio_!" I yell nonverbally. Well, I yell-think it. I'm amazing at non-verbal spells. I can also do non-verbal Avada Kedavra, taught to me by the Hand of the Dark Lord Himself! Yes, I capitalize all words having to do with him. Don't look- I mean think at me that way, Andry! No! I mean Cissy! Stupid Andry! I'll kill your stupid-pathetic-Auror-with-the-freaky-pink-hair-daughter! I mean it, Andry! And your filthy, Mudblood husband, too!

The ugly boy collapses. "I can't read your mind!" He yells, in between scrams of pain. "Why can't I read your mind?"

I roll my eyes. "Stupid Mudblood! You can't read my mind because I have superior Occlumency skills, taught to me by my family and perfected by the Dark lord Himself! And I don't even have them on strongly! Your pathetic Leginamacy skills are no match for me!" I cackle. Cackling is fun though it makes me sound like, as some Mudblood girl said, "The, like Wicked Witch of the West!" Whoever that is. Besides, England is in the Eastern half of the world, so it would be the Wicked Witch of the East.

Stupid Mudbloods, confusing. I up the torture on Ugly Mudblood, by thinking of the time when I visited the Blood Traitor's house. You know, Cissy. The one with the daughter of stupid pathetic Auror with the freaky pink hair. I had to torture her for the whereabouts of the filthy half-blood Potter boy. But she didn't know. Which was sad. Because I could tell she wasn't lying so I had no excuse to torture her later.

I grow tired of his screams. They get very boring. He basically keeps yelling about the Bella Mudblood that I killed. I think about taking the curse of him. With regret, though. I like torturing him. Very entertaining. But he just keeps screaming the Mudblood's name...Ooooh, he just yelled some 'Tanya's' name...Is that Jacob he just yelled? The Mudblood male who arrived before him? Eventually, I realize after about six minutes I wouldn't get any answers from him if I kept the Crucio on him. It is pretty powerful. I pout and take it off. There, Cissy. I did my 'Good deed for the day' you keep badgering me about. Or is that Andry?

I flick my wand. "Who are you, and what is your name?" I use Leginamacy to pierce inside his head. It's interesting. He's trying to use it on me and- Eww! He thinks he's attractive! I was going to show him some mercy because I just killed everyone he loved, and let him live with the guilt, but now I'm going to kill him.

"All right, Mudblood. What's your name? I just killed your dear Bella and dear Jacob."

He snarls at me. Is that supposed to be scary? I grew up with Aunt Walburga. She's scary. Especially if she has Mother on her side. What is he, some kind of clown? "I'm shaking in my pointy shoes." I don't realize I said that out loud till he looks at me confused. I decide to humor him.

"Pathetic, Mudblood. You think that's scary? My baby sister's son has a scarier baby cry." Wait, Draco's not a baby anymore. Oops. I blink, and go into his mind. Oooh, his name is Edward Cullen. What is he, some kind of abusive stalker? Apparently he stalked his now-dead girlfriend, before they were together and cheated on her with some freakishly tall intelligent human-like fairy called Tanya. Because that's what he is. Some kind of American Fairy called a Sparkling Forest Fairy. Which now live all over the world.

"Cullen! I will kill you! Now! For fun." I smirk. I wanted this to last, but..."_Avada Kedavra_!"

He falls down dead. Again, someone Apperates. I cross my arms. "What is with everyone Apperating?" I yell.

It's Dumbledore! But wait, that half-blood Snape killed him, on the Dark Lord's orders.

"Yes, Bellatrix. I am dead. Professor Snape did indeed kill me. You did the world an exceptionally good deed today. Yes, Bellatrix, that was what your sister Andromeda would want you to do. She is your sister, Bellatrix, no matter how much you deny it. You rid the world of a that fairy, a Muggle Animagus, and a girl who would of caused the sanity of the world to die."

He Dissaperates away.

I scowl. Stupid pathetic filthy Dumbledore. Using Leginamacy on me. Andromeda is not my sister! Since she left she wasn't my sister! No, no, no! I stamp my foot.

Stupid Malfoy comes out of Malfoy Manor. Black Manor, Lestrange Manor, and 12 Grimmauld Place are better. And most are bigger, and grander.

"Bellatrix," he says smoothly, and smirks. "The Dark Lord wished to know if you had seen the arrival of his new servants... Dear, dear me, Bellatrix. Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black were supposed to join us. The Dark Lord will not be pleased with you, Bella."

Must remember to curse him later. Wait! Sirius-bright, no wait- _Arcturus_-bright idea. I stalk under his arm, which holds open the door.

"My Lord!" I yell inside. "Mal- Lucius just killed your new servants!" Smugly, I fold my arms, smirk stick out my tongue, and laugh madly. I Dissaperate away, my last sight being Lucius Malfoy's face, the color draining away, and a look of fear replacing it.


End file.
